


A common interest

by smarieg00



Series: LadyNoir July 2k17 [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, LadyNoir - Freeform, LadyNoir July 2k17, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-30 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11471616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: July 4th Prompt: Common interest





	A common interest

**Author's Note:**

> July 4th Prompt: Common interest

Ladybug had discovered that her and Chat Noir had a common interest: They both loved each other. She would never admit it to him though.

She had known for years that he loved her. He made it obvious in everything he did. For years his flirting had never fazed her. Sometimes she would play along with him, and other times she would scold him for flirting during an Akuma attack. Sometimes she just tried to ignore his antics. 

A few months ago everything had changed. She wasn’t sure why or how or really even when. All she knew was that his every flirty comment, his every touch made her blush. His presence made her heart flutter. He made it harder to focus.

Ladybug had found something she had in common with Chat Noir, but she would never let him know.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!
> 
> find me on tumblr @sydneytriestowrite


End file.
